Vacaciones en Hawaii
by Ayakirkland
Summary: A Yao lo invita Alfred, junto a los otros aliados, a pasar las vacaciones en la hermosa isla de Hawaii. Sin embargo, China no parece estar muy feliz con la idea, menos aun el pasar las vacaciones con todos ellos en la misma suite.
1. ¡Vacaciones!

_**¡Hola!, bueno, bienvenids. Este fanfic es sobre Axis Powers Hetalia, sin embargo este animé/manga no me pertenece a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Todos los derechos son para él.  
**_

_**Cabe aclarar que la historia está siendo narrada por el punto de vista de Wang Yao (en caso de que pueda parecer que se confunden). Cualquier comentario constructivo y destructivo, sera bienvenido ^^.**_

_**Disfrutenlo, aunque el primer cap sea corto.**_

* * *

Hacía un hermoso día en China, pero yo no pasaría el día allí. Estaba parado, frente a la puerta de mi casa, mirando el reloj que traía en mí muñeca izquierda. Rusia se había retrasado y yo seguía esperándolo. Seguramente, se han de preguntar el porqué estaba esperando a Iván.. No, no era una cita o algo así.

Tome mi bolso y me acerque a él, ya que ví que estaba llegando para recogerme.

- Llegas tarde, aru. - Le reproché.

- Ahh, si, lo siento. – Explicó, con una sonrisa. – Lo que pasa es que Belarús estaba en la entrada de mi casa, esperándome… - Comentó ésto último con un desgano. Tomó mi bolso.

- Tu hermana no cambia, aru. –

- Si, lo se. – Afirmó, riendose. – Dice que sólo seré suyo o algo así… Me da un poco de miedo, sinceramente. – Volteó a mirarme. -¿Ya estás listo?. –

- Sí, aru.- Contesté.

- Bien, vamos ~. – Me tomó de la mano y caminamos. Yo solo lo observaba.

A decir verdad, me llamaba mucho la atención que, en pleno verano, él estuviese usando su bufanda. Recordé que era un regalo de su hermana mayor, así que debe ser por eso… Pero estos son los momentos en los que dudo si la bufanda es un accesorio o parte de él. Miré nuestras manos juntas…

Sinceramente, no me gustaba que me cogiese de la mano… Sin embargo, por el hecho de ser Rusia, es mejor no decir nada. Al pasado, pisado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto (si, los países viajamos en aviones [?]), despachamos nuestras cosas y subimos al avión. Iván y yo vamos juntos en el mismo transporte por el hecho de ser vecinos geográficamente hablando, creo. Es mucho más fácil y menos el costo que enviar por cada uno un avión, al igual que Inglaterra viajaría con Francia en la misma aeronave.

… Siento pena por él.

- Ahh, ya despegamos. – Comentó Iván, algo entusiasmado.

- Parece ser que sí, aru. – Añadí, riendo levemente.

- De seguro América estará esperándonos en el aeropuerto cuando lleguemos. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba su bufanda y el asiento.

- Espero que sea así, sino nos perderemos, aru. –

Conversamos durante un rato de cosas de países, economía, política, cosas por el estilo… Hasta que el cansancio empezó a ganarme. De por si, nos esperaba un largo viaje.

Me acomode mejor en mi asiento, cerré los ojos y sólo espere a que sucediera, el sueño.

Creo que fui despertado luego de varias horas por Iván, avisándome que ya habíamos llegado a Estados Unidos. A pesar de que dormí bastante, sentí como si a penas hubiera cerrado los ojos hace 5 minutos atrás. Aterrizamos.

Me coloqué las sandalias, ya que se me habían caído de los pies por el movimiento de cuando dormía. Tomé mi bolso de viaje y salí del avíon junto con Rusia. Entramos al aeropuerto y justamente estaba América, esperándonos junto con Inglaterra y Francia, quienes habían llegado sólo un poco antes que nosotros.

- Ahh, allá están. – Pude oír claramente al norteamericano emocionado. Nos acercamos donde él y los demás, saludamos.

- Mas vale que esta sea una buena visita, América. – Refunfuñó el británico. –No vaya a ser todo como la vez pasada en la que fuímos a Las Vegas. – Se quejó aún más.

- Nooo, para nada, Iggy. – Comentó Alfred, riéndose divertidamente. – Sólo vamos a pasar unas vacaciones de verano y a disfrutar. – Explicó, sonriéndonos a todos.

- ¿Vacaciones de verano?. –Preguntó Francia, sonriendo de forma pícara y degenerada… Daba algo de miedo. –Eso quiere decir que habrá muchas señoritas a quienes Francia onii-san les dará amor ~. – Raramente salió un fondo con rosas detrás de Francis.

- ¿Verano?, en mi país eso no existe ~. – Dijo Iván.

- Como sea, aru. ¿Podemos irnos ya?, me siento raro rodeado de tanta gente igual, aru. – Hablé, refiriéndome a los Yankees.

Todos me observaron con cara de "¿Hablas en serio?...U".

Tomamos nuestros equipajes y partimos hacia el hotel donde nos quedaríamos durante las vacaciones. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que las cosas aquí fueran tan tranquilas, no gente como en China. Ha de ser porque íbamos a vacacionar en una isla.

Dejamos las cosas en la recepción y subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba nuestra Suite… Sí, una suite para 5 personas… Hombres.


	2. Recorriendo un poco

- ¡Yo quiero el cuarto que tiene vista a la playa!. – Se escucharon los gritos del "héroe" por toda la suite, corriendo hacia dicho cuarto.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!, Francia Onii-chan tiene que hacer su trabajo viendo señoritas. – Argumentó el francés de cabello largo y rubio.

Creo que estuvieron aproximadamente más de 10 minutos peleándose por lo mismo y por tratar de entrar a la dichosa pieza. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y entré a ese cuarto. Coloqué mi bolsa de viaje en la cama.

- Yo me quedo en este cuarto, aru. – Miré a ambos.

- ¡¿Qué?!. – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, desconcertados y creo que con ganas de matarme.

- Si, aru. – Respondí calmado. – No me gustan las cosas complicadas, así que hagámoslo sencillo, aru. Además, necesito un buen cuarto por ser una nación grande, aru. – Argumenté.

- Pero China… entre todos de aquí, Rusia es el más grande. – Comentó Arthur que se acercaba al sitio.

- Por mi esta bien ~. – Siguió la conversación Iván. – La playa me da algo de miedo. – Explicó, sonriente. – Pero creo que todos podríamos compartir mi habitación y así serían todos uno conmigo ~. –

Rápidamente, todos nos apartamos de Iván y su especie de aura maligna que podía verse.

- Ehh… N-No gracias, Iván. – Agradeció Inglaterra, con una sonrisa forzada. Lo mire, por una cuestión de respeto… Pero no pude quitarle la vista de encima a sus cejas.

- ¡Ah!, ¡ya se!, ¡me quedo con el cuarto de al lado!. – A Alfred se le ocurrió una idea y salió disparado al cuarto de junto…

Lamentablemente, Francis lo siguió y la discusión continuó… Hasta que Inglaterra les quito el cuarto… Finalmente, decidieron cada uno cuartos enfrentados. De todas formas, tenían una linda vista.

Luego de que trajeran nuestro equipaje, tomé mi bolso y lo llevé a mi cuarto. Comenzé a acomodar mi ropa y cosas dentro del pequeño mueble que había en la habitación. Ropa interior con ropa interior, pantalones, camisas, pandas de peluche en caso de perder el que ya llevaba, traje de baño de Hello Kitty y un flotador.

Salí del cuarto al rato, ya no había nadie. De seguro todos fueron a la playa o algo por el estilo. Incluso Iván no estaba… Pasé por fuera de su pieza, y lo primero que noté, fueron las marcas de uñas en la puerta. Parece ser que Belarús lo siguió hasta aquí.

Me dirigí hacia la parte de la cocina que había en la suite, cogí un vaso y me serví un poco de agua del grifo. Salí del cuarto del hotel y fui a recorrer el mismo, bebiendo el agua que me había servido… A decir verdad, tenía un gusto bastante extraño. Bajé por las escaleras, como nos hospedábamos en un piso relativamente bajo, prefería bajar por allí y no por el ascensor, se tarda el mismo tiempo.

Llegué a la planta baja y caminé dentro del edificio, encontrando así lugares como el restaurante, sala de juegos, de deportes, el sauna, entre otros. Era un muy lindo lugar, América se ha de haber esforzado bastante en conseguir reservaciones aquí. Salí de la parte interna para explorar mejor la externa. Me sorprendió que tuviera un hermoso parque en una de las tantas partes que abarcaba el sector del hotel.

- Muy bien cuidado, todo esta verde, aru. – Hablé solo, mientras pasaba una de mis manos por los arbustos tan bien podados.

Me coloqué de cuclillas frente a una hermosa planta que creo que llegaría hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas estando de pie, con flores que llamaron mi atención. Tenían una forma bastante particular, conífera, en forma vertical, con la "punta" hacia abajo, conectando al tallo, y mas abierta en la parte de arriba.

Tomé una sin que nadie me viera y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Me paré para retirarme cuando sentí algo peludo en mis pies. Dirigí mi vista hacia el piso, tome a la bola de pelos en mis manos y le miré fijamente.

- Te pareces a la mascota de alguien a quien conozco, aru…. – Sorprendido por el parecido, solo podía mirar al bicho que hacía sonidos raros. Sin embargo, empezé a escuchar una voz… Una voz que se me hacía muy conocida pero no quería reconocerla.

- ¡Pochi-kun! . – Se acercaba quien temía, Japón.

De todo el mundo, ¡¿tenía que encontrarme con él y en éste lugar?!. Lo miré seriamente.

- Japón, aru. – Le entregué a su can en las manos. – Deberías de cuidarlo más, aru. – Lo reproché.

- Ah, China-san. – Comentó , algo sorprendido al verme, he de suponer. - ¿Qué hace aquí?, y gracias por detener a Pochi. Se me había escapado de los brazos hace rato cuando Italia se puso a llorar. – Me explicó, como si me interesase, con esa voz tan calmada que suele tener.

Entré en razón.

- ¿I-Italia?, aru. – Tartamudeé, estas vacaciones no iban a ser nada lindas si los países del eje estaban alojándose en el mismo lugar que nosotros, no después de que perdieron la segunda guerra mundial. – ¿Y Alemania también vino con ustedes?, aru. –

- Por supuesto, vinimos todos juntos. – Aclaró mis dudas.

No pude creerlo. Estas vacaciones iban a ser peores de lo que a mi jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente. Me volteé y eché a correr, sin despedirme de mi hermano o pedirle permiso por el hecho de que tenía que ir a buscar al resto. Algo muy descortéz de mi parte. Me costaba demasiado correr con las sandalias de verano, además de que hacían un ruido espantoso; de una forma u otra traté de encontrar a los demás, sin embargo, parecían inlocalizables. Me acerqué a la zona de la playa. Casualmente, logré ver a Francis a lo lejos… pero parecía estar muy ocupado en sus actividades de "Francia Onii-chan debe conquistar mujeres y llevarlas a pasear en su Torre Eiffel".  
No me pareció muy correcto el hecho de avisarle justamente a él, además de que podría humillarme de alguna forma u otra, o simplemente se echaría a correr temiendo que Alemania esté cerca. Sigo sin entender como pudimos ganar la guerra teniéndolo a él.  
Seguí corriendo, un poco más calmado ya que los cuatro mil años pesan bastante; sólo tenía deseos de encontrar a Inglaterra, que era el más serio en todo el grupo… No el más cuerdo, pero si el más serio. Ya me empezaba a cansar, no dejaba de respirar agitadamente después de haber corrido por casi aproximadamente más de media hora, entre subir y bajar escaleras, correr de aquí para allá y el rubio, con cejas más grande que las piezas del monumento Stonehenge, no se dignaba a aparecer.

Fui hacia la zona del bar, exhausto, me senté en una banqueta, pensando que sea lo que Dios quiera todo este tema. Pedí un jugo bien frío de mango y lo tome con sorbete mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba por allí. Había que verle el lado positivo a todo esto… El jugo estaba bueno.

- Sírvame un licuado de banana, por favor. – Dijo alguien que estaba casi a mi lado.

Su voz me pareció conocida, por lo cual me volteé a mirar hacia donde estaba ese sujeto. Solo podía verle la espalda. Me parecía haberle visto en alguna otra parte. Tome un sorbo de mi jugo, casi terminándolo, cuando él se dió vuelta. ¡Era España!.  
Lo miré de arriba abajo… él todavía no se había percatado de que yo estaba observándolo desde hace más de 10 minutos. Al parecer, es cierto el rumor de que Antonio es un poco tonto…  
Dejé mi vaso vacío en la barra del bar y me bajé de la butaca. No, España no se había percatado de todo esto. Me retiré del lugar y a los pocos segundos recordé lo que debía hacer… Pero por falta de ganas y el cansancio, solo atiné a regresarme a la suite. Tomé el ascensor, a pesar de que solo estábamos en el piso 10. Entré al cuarto del hotel y me dirigí a donde estaba mi pieza. Lo último que recuerdo, es que me acosté, miré el techo un rato… y parece ser que me dormí. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo dormi, ya que no llevaba ningún reloj encima como para fijarme; sin embargo, otra vez fui "despertado" por la voz de alguien, mejor dicho en este caso, gritos y llantos.  
Me levante de la cama y pegué mi oído a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- ¡Alemania!, ¡no encuentro a Alemania!. – Gritaba y lloraba escandalosamente quien parecía ser Italia.

Por un momento se me ocurrió salir a decirle que se calle, necesitaba dormir… Pero por otro lado, si lo hacia, era capaz de: o salir corriendo o pedirme que le ayude. De todas formas, me arriesgué.

- ¡Oye tú!, ¡déjate de gritar!, aru. – Le grite asomándome desde la puerta… Pero no ví a un Italia, sino a dos gemelos idénticos que solo se diferenciaban en la posición de sus rulos.  
Sentí algo de miedo.


	3. Gritos

Me quedé mirándoles, embobado. Por unos minutos había olvidado el hecho de que Italia está dividido en dos partes: norte y sur. Ha de ser por eso que se encontraban dos "Italias" en el pasillo. Volví en si.

- ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano que se calle?, aru. – Le ordené, molesto por el sueño. – Hay gente que trata de dormir, aru. – Le miré bastante feo a aquel sujeto que tenía su rulo más arriba que el otro.

- ¡No es mí culpa que el idiota de mí hermano sea tan llorón! . – Sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo, lo cual no ayudaba en nada. – A-Además, no encuentra al macho patatas y… – Se vió interrumpido por los llantos escandalosos de su hermano menor, quien no hacía más que gritar "Alemania".

- Mira, no me interesa, aru. Si necesitan ayuda, vayan con la policía o con Japón, aru. – Me apoyé contra el borde de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles con muy mala cara. No solía ser tan brusco con la gente, pero el sueño pone de mal humor hasta a la persona mas amable.

- ¡Ah!, ¡verdad!, ¡me olvidé de que podíamos pedirle ayuda a Japón!. – Exclamó el italiano norteño, feliz de haberse acordado.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! , ¡idiota!. – Le reprochó furioso su hermano mayor.

- Pero nii-chan, tú tampoco te acordaste. Vee~. – Esto último hizo que Lovino se tragara sus propios comentarios.

- …¡Como sea!. – Dijo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, de verdad él no se había acordado al parecer… - ¡Me iré al cuarto y tú solo tendrás que buscar a Japón y al macho patatas!. Idiota. – Enfiló hacia el ascensor y… su hermano lo siguió, lloriqueando.

- Uf, hasta que al fin se largan, aru. – Comenté para mí mismo seguido de un suspiro.

Pero para mí desgracia, los demás volvieron… Entrando de un portazo, se escucharon los gritos del americano.

- ¡Inglaterra!, ¡por tu culpa perdimos contra Francia en las luchas en el mar!. – Parecía ser que Alfred le reprochaba algo a Arthur.

- ¡¿MÍ culpa?!, ¡tu tienes malas estrategias mal intento de héroe!. – Le contraatacó el británico.

- Es obvio que iban a perder ante mi, sólo miren sus trajes de baño de mal gusto. – Añadió el francés, al parecer, sólo para generar más griterío.

- ¡¿De mal gusto?! . – Comentaron ambos al unisono, muy molestos.

- ¡Ya basta!, aru. – No pude contenerme. - ¡Si van a estar todo el día peleándose, yo me voy!, aru. – Me fuí a mi cuarto molesto, más de lo que ya estaba. ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para poder dormir tranquilo?! . Me encerré allí… y no salí hasta la hora de la cena.  
Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, me coloqué un pantalón y fuí a abrir.

- China, ya trajeron la cena. – Dijo Arthur, mirándome.

- Ah, esta bien. Gracias, aru. – Le respondí, calmado y fuí a buscar algo para cubrir mi pecho. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia la zona del comedor que estaba en la suite.

- ¡Hamburguesas para todos! . – Comentó el americano de un alarido, seguido de una larga carcajada yanquee.

- ¡America idiota!, ¡¿no podrías habernos pedido otra cosa de cenar?!. – Como de costumbre, Inglaterra estaba regañando a América.

- ¿Qué es esto? . – Preguntaba Iván mientras picaba la hamburguesa con el dedo.

Suspiré.

- Yo no se ustedes, aru… Pero iré al comedor del hotel a buscarme algo decente, aru. – Les dije mientras me colocaba las sandalias. – Por cierto, aru… los países del eje están en éste mismo hotel, aru. – Me acordé de decirles.

- … ¿QUÉ?. – Preguntaron a coro América y Francia.

- Umm… Entonces estaba en lo correcto hoy a la tarde cuando me pareció haber visto a Japón. – Comentó el inglés.

- ¡¿Entonces ustedes sabían que ellos estaban aquí?!. – Preguntó Alfred.

- Nee, America, tu deberías haberlo sabido desde antes que nosotros, ¿no?. Después de todo, este es tú hotel. – Añadió Rusia con una sonrisa en su cara, como de costumbre.

El americano se quedó helado… Rusia tenía razón.

- Además, aru, creo que también vino España y Italia del sur, aru. – Les comenté.

- ¡¿España?!. Argh, ése español de buen trasero no me dijo que ya había llegado~. – Dijo Francis, algo molesto por el olvido de su amigo.

Todos volteamos a mirarle, sin saber de que hablaba.

- Idiota del vino… ¡¿tú invitaste a Antonio?!. – Pregunto el británico con ganas de ahorcarle.

- Por supuesto, cejón sin buen gusto para vestir. – Alardeó el francés. - ¿No pensaron que me quedaría aquí solo con ustedes o sí?. No sabía que me amaban tanto. –Comentó, haciéndose el importante. – No se preocupen, hay suficiente Francis Onii-san para todos. – Aclaró, tocándose el pecho.

- ¡No digas idioteces! . – Exclamamos todos menos Rusia.

- Ya, ya, que aburridos que son. – Dijo Francis.

- Como sea, aru… Iré a buscarme algo de comer, después de todo, la cena es muy importante, aru. – Me retiré del cuarto y fuí a donde el ascensor más cercano ya que, en cada piso, había alrededor de 4 o 5 ascensores.  
Apreté el botón y esperé …


End file.
